El Hijo del Avatar: DESTINOS!
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: Narra la vida de Nikko, y su lucha por salirse del molde en el que lo han metido por ser el hijo de Mako y Korra. Todos esperan que sea un gran héroe como sus padres, pero él quiere formarse un destino diferente. Intentará probarle a sus padres y al mundo, que para ser un héroe no se necesita nada más que una simple cosa. Makorra. "Reto DESCENDIENTES del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"


HEY! PROTA EVERYWHERE xD

Pues vengo a invadir el fandom con este nuevo fic que he disfrutado mucho hacer. Espero también pueda gustarles.

_"Este fic participa en el reto 'DESCENDIENTES' del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"_

**Disclaimer:** LOK y la franquicia Avatar no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Bryke. Tampoco me lucro de ninguna forma, es simplemente para entretener.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**.Ciudad República.**

Unos gritos demenciales salían desde aquella refrigerada habitación de hospital. Los enfermeros se movían con rapidez ante la situación que lo ameritaba. Una mujer morena de cabello castaño y ojos azules se encontraba dando a luz. Sus gritos resonaban en todo el edificio. A su lado, estaba su esposo y padre del bebé que estaba pronto a nacer, ella sostenía su mano con fuerza mientras él permanecía expectante a su lado.

\- Vas a estar bien linda, sólo puja más! -dijo Mako en un inútil intento de aliviar sus cargas. Ella cada vez se retorcía más de dolor-

\- Mako, me duele! -gimió ella, a lo que Mako solo pudo inclinarse hacia adelante para besar la frente sudada de su esposa y acariciar su cabello, al menos para demostrarle que la apoyaba-

\- Lo haces muy bien Korra, ya casi sale, puja fuerte una última vez -dijo la partera mientras la veía a los ojos. Korra levantó su cabeza mirando hacia el techo para luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza, clavando sus uñas en la mano de Mako mientras pujaba tan fuerte como podía-

\- AAAHHHHHHH!

De pronto todo el dolor, toda la agonía y todo el sufrimiento pasaron cuando un lloro de bebé iluminó la habitación completa. Mako se paralizó en seco y Korra intentaba ver al pequeño ser que la partera tenía entre sus brazos, cubriéndolo con una manta. Ella le sonríe a la pareja y dice.

\- Felicidades, es un niño.

Korra miró a Mako con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y este simplemente pudo sonreír para no llorar. La partera entregó al bebé que lloraba a mares en los brazos de Korra y ella le ofreció su primera mirada de amor, sorpresa y orgullo al bebé.

\- Míralo Mako, es hermoso. -Exclama ella conmovida mientras con su dedo quitaba un poco de humedad de la frente del pequeño. Mako lo examinaba de pies a cabeza casi sin poder emitir palabras. Siempre quiso una familia, algo que realmente fuese de él, y ahora finalmente lo tenía, su amada Korra se lo había dado y era completamente hermoso.

\- Tiene tus ojos -sonrió Mako al ver el profundo azul en los ojos del pequeño niño de tez blanca-

\- Y tus cejas -agrega Korra observando el pequeño arco en las escasas cejas del bebé-

La morena notó silencio en el maestro fuego así que desvió su mirada hacia él. Lo contempló conmovido, sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas de emoción. No podía contenerse. Sus labios temblaban ligeramente y sus dientes mordían su lengua para mantenerla quieta. Su pulso también estaba vacilante. Estaba a punto de llorar.

\- ¿Qué piensas? -dice ella-

\- Que es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida -exclama él no evitando que una lágrima rodara por sus mejillas- Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo... otra vez -entonces se inclina hacia adelante para besar en los labios a su hermosa compañera. En ese momento el bebé dejó de llorar y comenzó a sonreír como algo mágico. La morena lo ve y sonríe-

\- Está feliz

\- Si que lo está. Este bebé será grande, algún día crecerá y se convertirá en el más valiente héroe que haya nacido. El hijo del avatar, sé que su existencia en este mundo solo puede representar el inicio de un futuro mejor. Nuestro hijo... un héroe! -suspiró con orgullo-

\- ¿Cómo lo llamaran? -preguntó la partera de manera amistosa a la pareja, estos a su vez se vieron las caras y sonrieron como leyéndose las mentes entre sí, entonces voltearon a ver a la mujer y uniendo sus voces, Mako y Korra dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Nikko!

* * *

**EL HIJO DEL AVATAR: DESTINOS**

* * *

\- Mi nombre es Nikko, tengo 12 años y pues soy el hijo del avatar Korra y del detective Mako. Soy un maestro agua como mamá. Me gusta correr, hacer travesuras, romper cosas, vivir al límite... Mmmm... ¿Qué más?

\- Sigo hijo.. sigue

\- ¡Espere un momento señor, no estoy haciendo esto por mi propia voluntad, fui obligado! -reclamó de inmediato-

El niño provoca las risas de su padre quien sostenía una modesta cámara de video y captaba la imagen del simpático pero rebelde niño sentado en una silla de madera y detrás de un marco gris. Nikko no disfrutaba de esa ridícula idea de su padre de grabar sus memorias. Sabía que era el padre más orgulloso del mundo, pero igual él solo quería hacer lo que los demás niños hacían, sólo que él no era cualquier niño, tenía una reputación que cuidar y, aunque Nikko a veces era muy rebelde, nunca querría perjudicar a sus padres.

\- ¿Cómo van con la biografía? -preguntó Korra apareciendo en el marco de la puerta-

\- Creo que vamos bien -contestó Mako- aunque Nikko no deja de arruinarme las tomas con sus cosas

\- Mami no quiero hacer esta tontería de grabar mi biografía ¿Para qué? -hizo pucheros-

\- Tener una biografía es importante mi amor -respondió la morena mientras caminaba hacia él y le alborotaba el cabello- no todos tienen una y eso les permite saber a los demás quién eres y lo que hiciste. Aún después de que mueras la gente sabrá de ti.

\- Pero yo solo quiero ir a jugar, no estar sentado con esta ropa frente a una cámara -reclamó mientras jalaba de su hermoso y costoso chaleco- ¿Por qué no me entienden? ¿Acaso nunca tuvieron 12 años?

\- Nikko basta! Tu padre solo quiere tener recuerdos tuyos -dijo algo brusca provocando que el niño desviara la mirada con molestia- pero bueno sabes qué? puedes ir a jugar ahora, luego continúas con la toma ¿te parece?

Al oír aquello Nikko saltó a abrazar a su madre y esta lo recibe con los brazos abiertos.

\- Te amo mami, si, después seguimos con la toma... -corrió hacia la salida, pero antes se detuvo frente a su padre y lo observa con una mirada retadora- a ti también te quiero papi fastidioso. -Él sonríe y luego se va-

\- Korra ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡No volverá para terminar la toma! Ya lo conoces -exclama Mako, pero la morena solo se acerca a él de manera provocativa y lo rodea con sus brazos-

\- Es un niño Mako, hay que dejarlo ser. Además claro que puedes terminar la biografía luego.

\- Me desautorizaste frente a él, lo sabías? -dijo él en voz susurrante sintiéndose magnetizado a ella por tenerla tan cerca. Esta lo mira con picardía y dice-

\- Te gusta eso ¿no?

\- Me encanta. -Pronto ambos se sumen en un tierno beso que duró algunos segundos-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A veces siento que mis padres no me entienden, pero los quiero, son buenos conmigo, es sólo que como son la pareja más famosa y encumbrada de Ciudad República hay que ser "Intachables" o.. esa cosa que dicen. Pero la verdad a mi no me gusta esa vida ni pretender ser lo que no soy. No me gusta la ropa cara, no me gusta tener que ir obligado a las reuniones de la ciudad que requieren la presencia del Avatar todas las semanas, ¡Solo quiero divertirme!

Toda esta rutinaria vida mía puede resultar ser bien asfixiante... Pero hay días, en los que no tengo que fingir ser nadie importante, días en los que puedo ser simplemente yo... Nikko"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El pequeño maestro agua sale a la calle vistiendo unos pantalones negros algo rotos junto con una camisa azul profundo que hacía juego con sus ojos. Sabía que esa ropa estaba algo desgastada y era vieja, pero la prefería sobre esas ropas brillantes que sus padres les compraban, de hecho era su ropa favorita, porque era cómoda, despreocupada y libre como él.

\- Hola Rohan! -saludó Nikko al llegar a la plaza de la Ciudad donde el maestro aire de unos 15 años le esperaba, ambos chocan manos-

\- Hola Nikko, al fin llegas.

\- Uff no me lo recuerdes, mi papá me hizo grabar un video sobre mi vida, una biografía, tenía semanas atormentándome para que lo hiciera.

\- Oh genial, en mi casa nadie hace cosas como esas.

\- No es divertido Ro es fastidioso -se queja-

\- Tus padres te quieren Nikko

\- Ya lo sé y yo los quiero a ellos, pero solo no me gusta, de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo, cálmate -dijo Rohan- como sea ya que estás aquí que tal si hacemos otra edición de "Carrera de Elementos" por la ciudad?

\- Jojo te voy a ganar! -sonríe Nikko de manera malvada mientras frota sus manos-

\- No hay manera de que le ganes a un maestro aire.

\- Te haré tragar polvo, ya verás. Ahora vamos a alistarnos.

En ese momento ambos niños se pusieron uno al lado del otro detrás de una línea imaginaria. Rohan extendió sus brazos circularmente mientras ráfagas de aire comenzaban a rodearlo. Nikko por su parte extrajo agua de una fuente cercana y creó un anillo alrededor de él.

\- En sus marcas, listos, ¡Fuera!

Rápidamente Rohan tomó la delantera al ser propulsado por una ráfaga de aire que le otorgó un fuerte arranque y luego siguió el resto de la carrera saltando de un lugar a otro por los techos y edificios usando el aire control como propulsor.

Casi al mismo tiempo Nikko comenzó a crear toboganes de hielo en el suelo y deslizarse sobre ellos consiguiendo mucha rapidez, a medida que su agua se acababa el diestro niño tomaba el líquido de cualquier reserva que viera sobre la marcha o bien reutilizaba la misma agua de antes.

\- Eres lento Nikko, nunca ganarás! -se burla el maestro aire al ojos azules quien lo seguía de cerca propulsándose con agua-

\- Tu ventaja no durará mucho -dijo el niño retador mientras movía sus manos hacia el frente disparando varias púas de hielo que salieron como misiles hacia Rohan pero este las evadió en un gran salto en el cual hizo una voltereta hacia atrás quedando de cabeza y observando a Nikko de frente. Con sus manos disparó una ráfaga poderosa de aire. El ojos azules se sorprende y rápidamente crea una barrera de hielo como escudo al momento que se deja caer de pies al suelo. La ráfaga de aire golpeó el escudo de hielo y este salió disparado como un misil destrozando la pared de uno de los edificios e irrumpiendo dentro.

Nikko recogió agua de unas fuentes cercanas y siguió con la carrera mientras lanzaba látigos de agua a Rohan para intentar agarrarlo, pero el maestro aire saltaba de un edificio a otro con rapidez. Sin embargo Rohan a veces se quedaba sin bases a las cuales saltar, así que debía pensar sus movimientos. En cambio Nikko nunca se detenía en la carrera y más temprano que tarde lo alcanzó yendo ambos a la par.

\- No ganarás esta vez Rohan! -se burló-

\- Veamos cómo me detienes! -respondió el maestro aire antes de arrojarle un golpe de viento pero Nikko lo invalidó con agua mientras ambos seguían a la par corriendo. Ya estaban a punto de llegar a la meta y estaban muy parejos. Ambos quisieron hacer su último esfuerzo para llegar de primero, pero de pronto unos látigos de metal se amarraron a los pies de ellos y fueron jalados con fuerza hacia el suelo cayendo ambos de espaldas.

Los niños se levantan adoloridos y ven a varios maestros metal frente a ellos.

\- Policía de Ciudad República! -replicó uno de ellos- Quedan detenidos por destrucción del área pública

Los niños voltearon a mirar hacia atrás y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al contemplar la escena. Había puentes de hielo cubriendo toda la ciudad, grandes destrozos a los edificios, agujeros en los suelos y paredes producto de sus ataques entre sí y con ello, bastante descontento popular.

\- Ustedes vendrán conmigo a la central policial -completó el maestro metal antes de amarrar a los niños con su látigo-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**Casa de Mako y Korra**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nikko estaba con la cabeza gacha escuchando los sermones y regaños de ambos padres molestos. Ellos estaban en una importante reunión de líderes mundiales para el perdure de la paz pero tuvieron que dejarla a medias porque su hijo rebelde había sido llevado a la comisaría... otra vez...

\- Explícame por qué hiciste eso, Nikko ¡No otra vez! -regañó Mako muy molesto-

\- Solo estábamos jugando Rohan y yo... no fue para tanto!

\- ¡DESTRUÍSTE LA CIUDAD!

\- Ehmm... Ustedes destruyen la ciudad todo el tiempo

\- Si, luchando contra los malos, pero no haciendo vandalismo por allí ni por causa de un juego de niños -intervino Korra, también alterada-

\- Mamá, Papá... Quédense tranquilos, solo hacíamos la "Carrera de elementos" por la ciudad... -dijo Nikko con algo de despreocupación-

\- Te dije que tenías prohibido jugar eso -afirmó Mako con voz firme. Nikko se levantó de la silla y con mirada molesta dejó salir toda su frustración-

\- YA ESTOY CANSADO DE QUE ME PROHÍBAN COSAS! Todo el tiempo tengo que obedecerlos en todo y fingir ser quien no soy para beneficiarlos a ustedes ¿Quién piensa en mi?

\- Nosotros pensamos en ti! -interrumpe Korra-

\- No, no lo hacen, solo me fuerzan a hacer lo que no quiero. No les gusta que salga solo, que me divierta, que use ropa desgarrada... ¡No les gusta nada!

\- Dejamos que te diviertas pero siempre abusas de la confianza que te damos y terminas metiéndote en problemas ¡Eso no es lo que la ciudad esperaría de un héroe! -replicó Mako-

\- Y ESA ES OTRA COSA... NO SOY NINGÚN HÉROE -gritó Nikko con frustración- No soy un gran detective, tampoco el avatar, solo soy un niño de 12 años. ESTOY CANSADO QUE TODO EL MUNDO ESPERE TANTO DE MI!

\- Nikko, ya basta, no nos levantes la voz! -insistió Korra, para ese momento, el niño ya estaba llorando de molestia-

\- No, no me voy a callar, yo tengo voz y derechos -dijo entre gemidos- Yo no quiero ser un héroe, no quiero salvar al mundo, no quiero ser tan prominentes como ustedes dos... ¡Solo quiero ser normal!

\- NO ERES UNA PERSONA NORMAL, ENTIÉNDELO!

\- ¡ERES EL HIJO DEL AVATAR! -exclamó Mako en completación a lo antedicho por la morena-

\- ENTONCES QUIERO OTRA FAMILIA! -Mako y Korra abrieron sus ojos de par en par quedando shockeados ante la revelación de su hijo que entre lágrimas trataba de luchar por sus derechos. Tal vez las palabras no salieron como quería, pero estaba muy enfadado. Aprovechó que sus padres estaban sin habla para correr hacia su habitación y encerrarse allí-

\- NIKKO VUELVE AQUÍ! -le ordenó Korra pero fue tarde. Mako cayó de golpe sobre la silla, estaba sorprendido, enojado, indignado-

\- No puedo creerlo, lo consentimos demasiado, verdad?

\- No amor claro que no... -dice Korra mientras acaricia el rostro de Mako y lo hace verla a los ojos- tal vez no somos los mejores padres pero lo hemos educado bien, de acuerdo a los principios correctos.

\- Yo quería que Nikko fuera un gran héroe... no un rebelde sin causa -gruñe Mako con recelo-

\- Mako, solo hay que darle tiempo, yo...

\- No pareces estar enojada con él Korra

\- Es que él me recuerda mucho a mi -admite ella con respeto- Yo era como él, hacía lo que me parecía sin tener muy en cuenta la opinión de los demás, a veces me metía en problemas y tenía que encararlos pero nunca cambié porque me gustaba hacer lo que yo quería, no lo que otros quisiesen para mi. Yo formé mi propio destino.

Mako la mira con cierta incredulidad.

\- Sé que tú ves las cosas de manera diferente porque eres un oficial y tu deber es estar apegado a la ley, aparte me has enseñado a hacerlo a mi en mi faceta como avatar, respeto eso. Pero lo que trato de decir es que cada quien debe ser libre de elegir quién quiere ser y lo que quiere hacer con su vida, uno tiene el poder de formar su propio destino.

\- Lo sé Korra es que... -titubea- no.. no podemos premiarlo por esos destrozos que hace siempre, ese carricito necesita aprender las consecuencias de sus actos. -La morena acaricia la espalda de su esposo y le levanta el mentón para darle un beso en los labios, entonces lo mira cariñosamente y dice-

\- Sé que quieres hacer lo correcto, sólo no seas tan duro con él, si? -Mako suspira algo indispuesto pero Korra contraataca con una sonrisa tierna- ¿Por mi?

\- Ok, pero sabes que me desautorizas de nuevo. -Luego de unos segundos ambos rompen en una carcajada-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nikko estaba tirado sobre su cama pasando la molestia cuando su lagartija-camaleón subió a su pecho y lo miró con ojitos interrogantes mientras su tonalidad verde cambiaba a amarilla.

\- ¿Por qué los adultos tienen que ser así Joy? -dijo el niño- pareciera que olvidaran que también fueron niños e hicieron desastres. El problema es que ellos no me dejan hacer nada... "Eres el hijo del avatar esto, eres el hijo del avatar aquello" -remedó- estoy cansado de que mi apellido me preceda.

El camaleón enredó su colita en los dedos de Nikko con cariño mientras su piel se tornaba azul.

\- Lo sé Joy, sé que todos me quieren pero... ¿Por qué no me dejan tomar mis decisiones? Yo no soy el héroe que mi papá quiere que sea, no me gusta entrenar, no me gusta vestirme con esa ridícula ropa costosa y definitivamente no me gusta que crean que soy un rebelde porque hago lo que mi corazón me indica... ¡Dios, es tan difícil!

Joy profirió un sonidito y se acostó acurrucado en el pecho de Nikko, este sonríe más calmado.

\- Yo también te quiero Joy, sé que siempre me escucharas. -con eso el niño abraza delicadamente su lagarto y ambos se sumen en un profundo sueño-

La noche no tardó en caer. Nikko estaba profundamente dormido cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró Korra. Miró a su hijo dormir en su cama con algo de frío y lo cubrió con la cobija para luego observarlo más detenidamente dibujando una sonrisa. Nikko había sacado su personalidad, personalidad que muchos considerarían conflictiva, pero más bien era luchadora, ambos luchaban por sus derechos y no iban a dejar que nadie se los quitara, aunque estuvieran en desventaja o fuesen más pequeños, siempre se rebelaron contra lo que les parecía iba en contra de sus creencias. Mako tuvo una vida diferente, un pasado diferente y un presente diferente. Korra en cambio si entendía la lucha de su hijo, sabía que su manera de actuar no era de las más correcta, pero en el fondo Nikko no era malo, solo quería ser feliz y crearse su propio destino. Estaba orgullosa de que fuera su hijo.

Se inclinó para besar su frente.

\- Te amo Nikko -dijo ella antes de salir de su cuarto y cerrar la puerta lentamente-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A veces mi mente me traicionaba. Aunque mi corazón decía una cosa, mi mente y la razón decían otra. Ellos me juzgaban por mis actos, pero mi corazón me decía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Era una lucha de sentimientos demasiado fuerte para un niño de 12 años. ¿Por qué me sentía tan frustrado, tan incompetente, tan infeliz? ¿Por qué mis padres no podían aceptarme y ya?

Me sentía atrapado y sin salida, asfixiado y sin aire. Me daban ganas de llorar pero... ¿Qué iba a lograr con eso? Prefería luchar para que me reconocieran y respetaran. Tal vez no seré el gran héroe que el mundo espera que yo sea, pero tampoco seré el que por quedarse callado viva infeliz el resto de su vida. Espero que papá y mamá puedan entenderlo"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Día Siguiente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nikko estaba alimentando a su lagarto cuando la ventana de vidrio del cuarto del ojos azules comenzó a sonar. Volteó a ver y era Rohan tocando para que le abrieran. Estaba en un tercer piso la ventana, pero al ser maestro aire Rohan no tenía muchos problemas para subir tan alto.

Nikko subió los vidrios y él pudo entrar, como solía hacerlo siempre. Nunca usaba la puerta.

\- Hola Nikko

\- Hola Rohan -dice desganado-

\- ¿Qué sucedió? Te esperaba para jugar algo en la plaza.

\- No puedo salir, estoy castigado por... no sé... ¿Siempre? -bufó-

\- Tus padres sí que se enojaron esta vez verdad? -Nikko asiente-

\- Pero en algo tienen razón, he pasado por la comisaría más veces que los mismos criminales. ¡Tontas reglas!

\- Seeh

\- ¿Cómo lo tomaron tus padres?

\- Me regañó como siempre y me prohibió salir también, pero me escapé para buscarte. ¿Están tus padres?

\- No, salieron esta mañana en un viaje a las afueras de la ciudad. Deberían haber vuelto ya, es un poco tarde.

\- Bueno más tiempo a solas no es tan malo, no?

\- Si pero... ¡ESTOY TAN ABURRIDO! -suspira para luego lanzarse sobre la cama-

\- Veamos si hay algo bueno en la radio -con eso el niño encendió el aparato y una musiquita de fondo comenzó a sonar, pero segundos después la transmisión fue interrumpida de golpe.

_"Avance, Avance, el avatar fue capturado por unos delincuentes en las montañas a las afueras de Ciudad República. Tramaron una emboscada y se la llevaron cautiva, su esposo, el detective Mako iba con ella"_

\- AY NO! -gritó Nikko preocupado mientras de golpe se levantaba de la cama- ROHAN MIS PADRES!

\- Nikko, cálmate por favor.. si? -intentó caldear los ánimos pero Nikko se puso muy inquieto- además si lo anuncian por radio es porque la policía de Ciudad República debe estar buscándolos ya

\- NO! TENGO QUE HACER ALGO... VOY A RESCATARLOS! -dice decidido mientras se cambia de ropa al instante y toma su recipiente de agua-

\- No Nikko es peligroso, no dejaré que vayas! -dijo abriendo sus brazos como una pared-

\- Mis padres me necesitan Rohan, no voy a defraudarlos más! -El tono firme y decidido en la voz del niño sorprendieron al maestro aire quien no pudo evitar que el hijo de Korra y Mako saliera por la ventana no sin antes decir- Busca refuerzos, deben estar en alguna parte de las cuevas rocosas del olvido a las afueras de la ciudad. ¡Nos vemos allá!

Con eso Nikko se arrojó hacia abajo creando un tobogán de hielo para deslizarse. Rohan lo vió alejarse por la ventana y gritó- ¡Ten cuidado!

_"Mamá, Papá... aguanten que ya voy!"_ \- Pensó Nikko mientras corría al lugar con apuro-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra y Mako fueron lanzados al suelo estando amarrados de pies y manos en una sucia y húmeda cueva. Dos hombres tapados con túnicas negras y un signo bordado en la espalda los habían capturado de sorpresa cuando viajaban y los habían llevado a aquella oscura cueva llena de cristales verdes que la iluminaban a medias.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes!? -gritó Korra- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Los dos sujetos que habían capturado a los chicos se marcharon al momento que un tercer hombre cubierto con la misma túnica caminó hacia ellos diciendo.

\- Hasta que nos volvemos a ver, avatar! -Korra abre los ojos horrorizada al igual que Mako. Aunque no podían ver su rostro pues estaba tapado, supieron al instante de quien se trataba-

\- Esa voz... -razona la morena con susto-

\- Es momento de retomar las cosas donde las habíamos dejado

\- ¡No puede ser!

Entonces el hombre levanta su túnica y revela su identidad a la pareja.

\- ¡Zaheer! -gruñó la ojos azules con recelo mientras el maestro aire reía a sus adentros-

\- ¿Cómo fue que escapaste? -replica Mako-

\- No crean que el Loto Rojo soy solo yo... El Loto Rojo es una organización, nadie puede detener este momento. -responde Zaheer con morbosidad sádica mientras fija su mirada en Korra quien traga saliva nerviosa-

\- ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ MALDITO! -grita Mako con furia asesina al momento que una ráfaga de fuego salía de su boca en dirección a Zaheer pero este invalidó las llamas con su aire y luego arrojó un golpe de viento con sus pies que golpeó al cejas arqueadas arrojándolo a la pared y luego cayendo al suelo-

\- Mako! -gritó Korra-

\- Rápido, administren el veneno!

_"No, no esas palabras de nuevo"_ -pensó Korra al ver que los dos sujetos con túnicas habían regresado con dos tazones de los cuales extrajeron el veneno grisáceo y lo elevaron en el aire frente al avatar.

\- NO, KORRA! -gritó Mako-

\- Prepárate a morir! -sentenció Zaheer-

En ese momento los hombres de la túnica arrojaron el veneno hacia Korra y esta espera lo peor. Pero de pronto dos látigos de agua son disparados hacia el veneno ligando ambas sustancias, de pronto el veneno es arrojado a ambos lados de la cueva pegándose en las paredes y derramándose en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué? -Zaheer voltea molesto y observa a un niño maestro agua que había sido quien había hecho eso-

\- Deja en paz a mi familia!

\- NIKKO ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? -gritó Mako horrorizado y con miedo-

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -inquirió Zaheer. Ese sujeto era aterrador, estar en ese lugar solo era aterrador, pero Nikko no tenía miedo, estaba siguiendo lo que le decía su corazón y, esta vez le decía "LUCHA", no iba a darse por vencido, iba a rescatar a su familia. Respiró profundo para llenarse de valor, alzar la cabeza bien en alto y decir con orgullo-

\- Soy el hijo del avatar!

Zaheer se sumió en una risita burlona que cada vez se tornó más alta.

\- ¿Así que ustedes tuvieron un hijo? -se burló- bueno, lamentablemente ya no me queda veneno así que te sugiero que entres en estado avatar lo más pronto posible -dijo Zaheer a Korra- o tu entera familia morirá

\- NIKKO VETE! -gritó Mako-

\- Empezando por él! -condenó Zaheer antes de lanzarle una poderosa ráfaga de viento a Nikko pero el niño se arrojó al suelo esquivando el ataque y disparó un chorro a presión pero el maestro aire saltó muy alto volando por encima de la cabeza del niño. Entonces con su pierna disparó una media luna de aire sobre Nikko pero este se cubrió con agua, sin embargo el golpe lo arrastró unos centímetros hacia atrás-

Ambos quedan frente a frente y se estudian. Nikko lanzó un ataque de púas afiladas de hielo pero Zaheer las desvió todas con aire clavándolas a la pared y luego disparó un golpe de viento que golpeó al niño del pecho y lo arrojó al suelo.

\- NIKKO! -gritó Korra desesperada-

El ojos azules se rodó en el suelo al ver que Zaheer había disparado hacia él una cuchilla de aire y desde arriba seguía atacando. Pronto el hombre comenzó a disparar muchos golpes de viento a la vez, pero lleno de valor y determinación el niño se puso de pie y los esquivó todos con precisión para luego arrojar un látigo de agua que amarró en uno de sus pies y de un jalón lo arrojó al otro lado de la cueva, pero desafortunadamente Zaheer se estabilizó, impulsándose de la pared con sus piernas saltó hacia Nikko mientras disparaba un gran ventarrón. Nikko creó un muralla de agua que contuvo el ataque por unos segundos, pero era demasiado poderoso para contenerlo y el niño fue golpeando por el ventarrón y cayó al suelo débil por segunda vez.

\- NOOOO! -gritó Korra-

Nikko se iba a levantar otra vez pero Zaheer cayó encima de él apuntándolo con sus manos.

\- Estás acabado, niño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nikko fue amarrado y lanzado con sus padres quienes estaban felices de que al menos estuviese vivo. Zaheer miró a la familia con desprecio y dijo.

\- Los demás miembros del Loto Rojo ya se aproximan a Ciudad República para tomarla y destruirla. Un nuevo imperio resurgirá de las cenizas. Nadie va a evitar que el avatar caiga hoy! -con eso el hombre se da la vuelta ordenando a los sujetos de la túnica- Manténganlos vigilados hasta que regrese. No tardaré.

Finalmente los tres tuvieron un rato a solas. Estaban felices de estar vivos aún y los tres juntos. Aunque no podían abrazarse porque estaban amarrados, al menos podían mirarse a los ojos con sinceridad.

\- Mami, Papi... siento todo lo que hice, soy un fracaso -se lamenta Nikko pero Korra intercede rápidamente-

\- No Nikko, lo que hiciste fue muy valiente. Me salvaste.

\- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que fracasé como hijo -exclama al momento que su voz se quiebra y comienza a llorar- ustedes siempre tuvieron razón, fui un rebelde y no los escuché, hice daño a la gente que estaba en la plaza y también muchos destrozos. Debí hacerles caso... por eso mi papi está molesto conmigo y con razón... Soy un fracaso

\- NO! -interrumpe Mako con firmeza- no eres un fracaso, eres mi orgullo hijo -el niño levanta su mirada y sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas contemplaron la sonrisa de su padre- Yo en cambio sí me equivoqué. Te exigí demasiado sin tener en cuenta lo que tú realmente querías hacer, perdóname por ser tan duro e irreflexivo. Yo tenía metido entre ceja y ceja que tú fueras un héroe como tu madre, pero ahora sé que para ser uno no tienes que hacer lo mismo que nosotros. Hoy has arriesgado tu vida por tu mamá y por mi. ¡Eres mi héroe!

Korra llora una lágrima al igual que Mako al ver la conmovedora escena.

\- Te amo papi -dijo el niño-

\- Y yo a ti campeón.

\- Y a ti también mami. Los quiero.

Los tres se miraron con una sonrisa, hubiesen deseado tener las manos libres para abrazarse, pero al no poder, simplemente se movieron hasta juntarse los tres en un roce de familia.

Pero de pronto dos látigos de metal son disparados tomando a Mako y a Korra y atrayéndolos a los hombres de la túnica.

\- NOOO! -gritó Nikko al ver como Mako y Korra eran apretados por esas cuerdas de metal con tanta fuerza que les provocaba gruñidos de dolor. Zaheer caminó hacia la persona en la túnica que sostenía a Korra y clavándole una inyección debilitó su cuerpo. Entonces el ser debajo de la túnica soltó al avatar y se la entregó al maestro aire mientras inyectaban a Mako también. Con una sonrisa, Zaheer miró al maestro metal y dijo-

\- Gracias por tu ayuda... Kuvira! -de debajo de la oscura túnica salió una voz de mujer que respondió-

\- A sus órdenes, jefe!

\- Tengo que hacer algo! -pensó Nikko al ver la escena. Sus padres parecían desmayados por el efecto de esa rara inyección. Tenía que detenerlos, pero ¿Cómo?. En ese momento Joy salió de uno de los bolsillos de Nikko y caminó hacia su pecho- ¿Joy? -exclamó el muchacho- No puedo creer que vinieras a escondidas...

El animalito se pintó de naranja.

\- Oh que suerte, son cuerdas normales. Joy necesito que raspes estas amarras con tu cola y me liberes de aquí ¿Podrás? -la mascota de Nikko rápidamente se dirigió su espalda y usando su cola la cual escondía duras escamas cortantes que podía guardar y sacar, comenzó a frotarlas sobre las cuerdas como si de un cuchillo se tratara- Vamos rápido Joy -presionó el niño al observar la escena-

Mientras tanto Zaheer elevó en peso a la debilitada y al borde de la inconsciencia Korra y con una sonrisa exclamó.

\- ¿Alguna vez te habían bloqueado tu chi? ¡Es una sensación desesperante! No puedes hacer nada -carcajeó-

\- Ko...Korra... -exclamó Mako débil mientras enfocaba su mirada en Korra. Esta por su parte comenzó a sentir que la inyección le dolía mucho en sus venas, era mucho más que un tranquilizante. Sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de blanco y el peligroso maestro aire rió con excitación-

\- Eso es... entra! -se mofó- hoy tu hijo va a presenciar la muerte del avatar, así como el fin de una era... Pero tal vez no viva para ver el comienzo de la otra!

En ese instante las cuerdas que sujetaban a Nikko se soltaron y él se levantó de golpe.

\- MUERE! -gritó Zaheer a Korra al momento que se preparaba para perforar con una cuchilla al avatar, pero de pronto sucedió-

\- DEJA... A MI FAMILIA... EN PAZ!

Zaheer volteó aterrado y observó a un poderoso niño maestro agua de ojos profundamente azules mirándolo aterradoramente a sus ojos. Su cuerpo se tensó, sus articulaciones se atrofiaron, no pudo mover ni un sólo músculo.

\- ¿Que...Qué está pasando?... No.. No puedo moverme -titubeó el maestro aire mientras soltaba a Korra y esta caía débil al suelo saliendo de pronto de su estado, puesto que no había entrado completamente y el proceso se detuvo-

Mako por su parte miró hacia Nikko y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Volteó a ver a Zaheer y lo vió inmóvil al igual que a los sujetos de la túnica...

\- S...Sangre.. Control? -exclamó el cejas arqueadas- ¡Imposible!

Allí estaba el poderoso Nikko mirando fija y fieramente a Zaheer mientras este no podía moverse ni un centímetro. La mirada de Nikko reflejaba odio, rencor, dolor, resentimiento, ganas de vengarse, amor por su familia y nada de resignación a perderlos. Era aterrador verlo a los ojos. El control del niño era tan profundo que no estaba usando sus brazos, realizaba el control con el poder de su mente, como solo los más poderosos solían hacerlo. De pronto toda la humedad de la cueva se reunió en un mismo punto, justo a los pies de Nikko, como si toda el agua fuese magnetizada hacia él rodeándolo completamente.

Nikko comenzó a ejercer presión con su mente y el brazo de Zaheer se le dobló traqueando algunos huesos y provocándole mucho dolor. Siguió controlando sus articulaciones y contorsionándolo una y otra vez sin compasión escuchando los gritos del malvado maestro aire. Luego de un rato el niño parpadeo y el control cesó, con lo cual Zaheer cayó al suelo de rodillas muy adolorido.

\- Mal...dito... Muchacho! -replicó este en ínfulas traicioneras- Te mataré a ti y a tu familia!

\- No... No lo harás! -entonces toda el agua que se hallaba agrupada a los pies de Nikko subió formando una gran ola a presión que salió disparada hacia Zaheer. Este disparó una poderosa ventisca pero esta vez el poder de Nikko era más fuerte y lo embistió contra la pared apretándolo hacia ella, entonces el niño congeló el ataque y Zaheer terminó encerrado en una masa de hielo contra la pared.

Los que vestían las túnicas intentaron escapar pero Nikko los miró fijamente y estos se detuvieron en seco. Entonces el niño usó agua control para apresarlos hasta los hombros con hielo sacándolos de combate.

Sin esperar un segundo más, el niño corrió a ver a sus padres.

\- Mami... Papi.. ¿Están bien? -Korra, quien se hallaba inconsciente abrió sus ojos y contempló a su muchachito mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos. Ya había sido liberada de su amarre igual que Mako-

\- Mi héroe -dijo ella debilitada mientras acariciaba la mejilla del niño. Rápidamente Mako la cargó entre sus brazos. En ese instante aparece Rohan y Tenzin junto a otros maestros-

\- Disculpen la tardanza, pero fuimos atacados por miembros del loto rojo que llegaron a la ciudad, por fortuna todos fueron derrotados -informó- ¿Todo está bien aquí?

\- Si -responde Mako con orgullo- gracias a Nikko.

\- Joy fue de gran ayuda también -completa el niño mirando a su fiel mascota-

\- ¿Qué sucedió con Korra? -preguntó Tenzin quitándosela de los brazos a Mako, quien también estaba débil-

\- La sedaron, creo que su inyección tenía toxinas que no tenía la mía. Solo está intoxicada.

\- La llevaremos al hospital rápidamente -con eso el maestro aire sale de inmediato con el Avatar usando su poder para ir más rápido. Nikko palmea a Mako para llamar su atención-

\- Papá... ¿Mi mamá va a ponerse bien? -Mako le sonríe y se agacha para estar a su altura y verlo a los ojos. Con sus dedos, seca sus lágrimas y le aporta mucho valor y confianza-

\- Mamá va a estar bien campeón -sin más ambos se abrazan tiernamente-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un Mes Después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Hola! Mi nombre es Nikko, tengo 12 años y soy el hijo del avatar Korra y del detective Mako. Soy un maestro agua como mamá. Me gusta correr, hacer travesuras, romper cosas, vivir al límite y ¡Ah si! Salvar al mundo de vez en cuando.

Korra entró en silencio a la habitación y contempló con una sonrisa a su hijo sentado, usando su ropa favorita y hablando con una sonrisa enorme a la cámara mientras Mako grababa su biografía, también muy feliz.

\- Tal vez se pregunten si es genial ser el hijo del avatar Korra -prosiguió Nikko- Pues la respuesta es que ¡Si! Hay muchas cosas increíbles que hacer. Además mis padres me apoyan, me quieren y me cuidan. ¿Qué más voy a pedir? A través de este medio iré grabando las cosas importantes que me vayan sucediendo a lo largo de mi vida, espero, que quienes vean esto entiendan que para ser héroes no hace falta combatir el crimen y salvar personas. Simplemente hace falta, seguir lo que te dicta tu corazón.

\- y ¡Corte! ¡Quedó perfecto! -exclamó Mako con una sonrisa- serás toda una sensación.

\- Lo sé, soy genial -presume el niño-

\- ¿Qué te pareció eso amor? -pregunta el ojos dorados a la morena-

\- Me encanta ver que ustedes dos finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo con esto de las biografías. Somos más unidos ahora.

\- Siii, Somos una gran familia -dice Nikko para luego ir a abrazar a su padre quien parecía conmovido. Korra lo mira con ternura y exclama-

\- ¿Qué piensas?

\- Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste eso mismo el día que Nikko nació y te dije que me sentía feliz? Pues ahora me siento incluso más feliz que ese día. Ah y por cierto campeón, tengo una sorpresa para ti!

\- Me conseguiste una linda maestra fuego para jugar?

\- Mejor -sonríe- Hablé con Lin sobre unos terrenos abandonados cerca de aquí y adivina qué? ¡Los compré para ti! -el niño lo ve extrañado-

\- Oook... ¿tan rápido quieres que me vaya?

\- No tonto, es para que puedas ir y jugar tus "Carreras de Elementos" pero allí podrás usar tus poderes y no tendrás que preocuparte por hacerle daño a nadie.

\- WOWOWOWOW EN SERIO!? ¡QUE GENIAL!

\- ¿Quieres ir a ver tu nueva zona de juegos?

\- CLARO QUE SI! -gritó eufórico-

\- Bien vamos!

\- Adiós mami! -dice mientras la abraza y sale corriendo de la casa. Mako se acerca a Korra y ambos pegan sus frentes y sonríen con satisfacción.-

\- Gracias por desautorizarme tantas veces.

\- De nada -con eso ambos se besan con cariño y luego Mako va a perseguir a su hijo. La orgullosa madre sale al contorno de la puerta para verlos partir. Se sentía emocionada y feliz-

\- Diviértanse! -dijo-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Al final todos comprendimos que seguir lo que dice el corazón es más importante que ganar una batalla. Que estar con los amigos es más importante que ser popular, y que no hay nada más valioso que la familia. Podemos moldear nuestro destino según nuestros actos, y eso nadie te lo puede quitar. Pero después de todo sí llegue a ser el héroe que mi papá quería que fuera y que yo pensaba que no podía ser, soy un héroe porque me atrevo a tomar mis propias decisiones, porque peleo por lo que quiero, y porque daría la vida por mis amigos. Pero sigo siendo yo, y no voy a cambiar.

Mi nombre es Nikko y soy el algo rebelde e irresponsable... Hijo del Avatar!"

\- Corte! Biografía terminada! -sentenció su padre-

* * *

**Fin...**

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado. ¿Qué les pareció Nikko? ¿La historia? ¡Me cuentan en sus reviews! :D**

**Suerte a todos en el reto. También los invito a pasarse por el foro, hay muchas actividades divertidas, Link in my Bio!**

**Gracias a los que siempre me leen y apoyan, son geniales. Pronto estaré actualizando los fics (En especial ese que siempre me piden xD)**

**Cuidense niños!**

**PROTA OUT!**


End file.
